


Do It Fast (Do It Slow)

by chlexcer



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, PWPish, Smut, this is almost 4k of self-indulgent lesbian taekai porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlexcer/pseuds/chlexcer
Summary: A late Saturday afternoon nap turns into a competition against the clock — they got things to do, but Taeyeon will be damned if she doesn't make Jungah come before the alarm rings.(She ends up getting a lot more than she bargained for, though).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can only stay away from writing lesbian (or TaeKai) stuff for too long.  
> The title is from Taemin's 'Press Your Number', the Number One Booty-Call Song™.
> 
> There is thigh sex, hair-pulling, and face-sitting in this fic, which makes this the most risqué thing I've written until now.
> 
> Hope you like it!!

Jungah was snoring peacefully next to Taeyeon, and normally that wouldn’t be a problem, but Taeyeon had already woken up and she was bored.

It was a late Saturday afternoon, which had become a synonym for ‘nap time’ a long time ago; ever since Taeyeon and Jungah had signed up to a hip hop dance class the previous year on Saturday mornings. Said classes ended just before lunchtime, and they always had huge lunches after class. Taking naps together in Jungah’s dorm after such exhausting activities had naturally become a tradition.

Taeyeon always woke up before her girlfriend, but that was almost never a problem because Jungah’s roommate and best friend, a tall girl with an intense resting bitch face but a cotton candy heart, was pretty cool to hang around with while her girlfriend was asleep (and boy, did Jungah _sleep_ ).

But Sehyun, Jungah’s roommate, was out with her boyfriend at that time – her very rich, very handsome, six-years-older-than-her boyfriend called Junmyeon (he was also an amazing person, but Taeyeon and Jungah still referred to him as Sehyun’s sugar daddy behind his back), so Taeyeon was left alone and bored.

(And a little horny, too— they had the room all for themselves, after all, and that was quite the feat).

She looked at the time on her phone, which was charging on the night stand next to Jungah’s small-yet-big-enough-for-the-two-of-them bed, and sighed when she saw that there was still almost an hour to go before Jungah’s alarm went off.

Normally, they didn’t use an alarm, but Kibum, one of Taeyeon’s best friends, was throwing a surprise birthday party for his boyfriend Jonghyun (another one of Taeyeon’s best friends), so they –or rather, Jungah— had to wake up earlier than usual if they wanted to be there in time for the surprise.

(Taeyeon had almost ruined the surprise by asking Jonghyun “why wasn’t he meeting up with Eunsook and Minho that night before ‘the party’” – thankfully, Minho saved her by changing the topic and sending a string of emojis to their chatroom, while Kibum sent her a text telling her to “be more careful, for fuck’s sake; you already ruined Minho’s surprise birthday party four years ago by literally asking him if he was coming”.)

She sat up on her side of the bed (closer to the edge because Jungah liked sticking herself to the wall when it was too warm) and pulled her long black hair into a ponytail. She looked down at Jungah sleeping next to her, clad in a simple white t-shirt and with her hair spilled all around her head messily. Jungah’s hair was longer than Taeyeon’s, but it was dyed a platinum shade of blonde and part of the right side of her head was shaved.

Taeyeon adored everything about Jungah’s haircut, from the contrast between her girlfriend’s beautiful bronze skin and the light shade of her hair, to the feeling of her slowly growing jet-black hair under her fingertips when she ran her fingers over the shaved area.

But then again, Taeyeon adored everything about Jungah, period.

She brought her hand to her girlfriend’s face to remove a stray strand of blonde hair, and Jungah made a soft noise in her sleep as Taeyeon pushed the strand aside.

Taeyeon knew her girlfriend was still far from awake. Out of curiosity, she pinched the tip of Jungah’s nose using her thumb and index finger, and she didn’t stop until a groan of annoyance mixed with a loud snore escaped Jungah’s throat. Taeyeon retreated her hand, fast, as she laughed at the pig-like sound her girlfriend made.

She kept on sleeping, regardless of the disturbance, and for some reason that only encouraged Taeyeon to keep on playing – to see how far she could go before Jungah woke up and killed her.

The black haired girl leaned down to whisper into Jungah’s ear.

“Babe,” Taeyeon spoke in a whisper, brushing her lips against the shell of her girlfriend’s ear. “They’re giving free pizza in the student hall.”

Nothing.

Taeyeon smirked and tried again, licking her lips.

“Minho and I had sex back in high school,” Taeyeon said, waiting for a reaction. She hadn’t told Jungah about it yet – it was a bit of a secret, actually, but it wasn’t like it mattered. Jungah and she didn’t even know each other back then. Taeyeon went on. “Twice.” 

Again, nothing.

“On his parents’ bed,” Taeyeon insisted, but Jungah didn’t seem awake at all. “No?”

She poked the blonde on the cheek before pressing a wet, noisy kiss to it.

“Okay, then,” she said, mostly to herself, before sitting up. She swung her leg over Jungah’s waist and climbed over her so she was sitting on her hips. She accommodated herself as best as she could, cursing her skinny backside but blessing Jungah’s firm thighs for providing a comfortable seat. Jungah’s legs were bare and warm, much like Taeyeon’s own (because, yes; they both wore nothing but panties and a shirt to bed), and the contact of her skin against her sent warmth shooting all over her body.

It was a little difficult not to get any ideas when Jungah’s pussy was literally two layers of cloth away from hers and when her girlfriend looked so pretty when she slept – her thick lips were slightly parted, with her plain white t-shirt ridden up high enough to reveal the bottom of her faintly marked abs, and her gorgeous tan skin glowing under the pinkish light of the sunset that filtered in through the white curtains.

Taeyeon placed her left hand on Jungah’s ribs, just below her tit, and she looked at her face attentively as she let her hand travel upwards, following the swell of her breast. “Babe,” Taeyeon called her again with a sing-song voice as she dragged her fingers over her girlfriend’s breast, feeling the lacy pattern of her bra through the cotton t-shirt. “Wakey wakey.”

Jungah barely stirred, though Taeyeon felt her arching her back ever so slightly to lean into her touch. She squeezed at Jungah’s breast, then, a small smirk on her lips because it was just _so_ entertaining – Jungah’s body was extremely responsive, and a few more touches were all it took to have her nipple pebbling and becoming visible through the white fabric. Taeyeon bit her lip as she stroked and attempted to pinch the nub through Jungah’s shirt and flimsy bra, and she took her right hand to caress Jungah’s cheek with the sides of the fingers of her right hand.

“Jungah-yah, wake up,” Taeyeon insisted, her voice rising in volume to really get her to listen. She squeezed her breast again as she leaned down to kiss her cheek, her words colliding against Jungah’s caramel skin and melting against it.

She was a little too aware of how Jungah’s firm stomach felt against the front of her panties, and honestly it only got her more eager to wake Jungah up. Surely a couple of minutes had passed since she checked the time, and Taeyeon got the irresistible urge to make her girlfriend come before they had to get up. 

But for that Jungah had to be awake.

Taeyeon slipped her left hand under Jungah’s t-shirt so she could cup her breast through the lacy black bralette she knew her girlfriend was wearing, and she rubbed her fingers against her pebbled nipple more intently. Finally, Jungah moved below her – her hand came to rest on the back of Taeyeon’s thigh, but her touch was light, coated in the same sleepiness as her voice.

Taeyeon heard her hum, and the sound vibrated against her ear.

“Are you awake?” The black haired girl asked, her lips dragging against her girlfriend’s cheekbone. She stroked at Jungah’s nipple intently, and the girl below her sighed softly before she let out a chuckle.

“Are you serious?” Jungah asked in return, amused and sleepy, and her fingertips dug briefly into the flesh of Taeyeon’s thigh. It was clear that she wasn’t complaining. “Tae, I thought we were just gonna sleep…?”

“Just sleeping is lame when we have your room all for ourselves,” Taeyeon explained, before pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Jungah’s lips. She used her right hand to prop her upper body over her girlfriend’s, but she never let go of her tit and she never stopped squeezing at the flesh and rubbing at her nipple. She saw Jungah opening her eyes into nothing more than two tiny slits before closing them again, another sigh escaping her.

“That feels nice,” Jungah said before her face contorted into an ugly yawn. Taeyeon thought it was cute, though. 

Suddenly, Jungah stiffened and her eyes flew open, her hands reaching for the one with which Taeyeon was touching her so she could stop her. “Wait – don’t we have to get ready for Jonghyun-oppa’s birthday party? What time is it? Did I oversleep?”

Taeyeon laughed and shook her head, “no, you didn’t. Relax, babe; we probably have like thirty minutes to go before the alarm even rings.” She said, running the fingers of her right hand through her hair. Jungah seemed to relax at that, because she let go of Taeyeon’s arm.

“Oh, really?” Jungah asked, her hands falling from where they had stopped Taeyeon and finding the back of her thighs again. Taeyeon hummed affirmatively, sitting up on Jungah’s lap and slipping both hands under her shirt. The blonde girl sighed in sleepy delight, but her fingers dug onto the flesh of Taeyeon’s thighs. “Go on, then.”

Taeyeon snorted at her girlfriend’s words and raised her eyebrows down at her. “Bossy, much?”

Jungah squeezed at Taeyeon’s thighs once again and pulled her closer. Taeyeon got the message, and she bent down again, this time to kiss Jungah’s lips. 

“You like it,” the younger said against Taeyeon’s lips, and well, Taeyeon was in no position to deny that. She liked it when Jungah bossed her around in bed, nothing wrong with that.

Jungah kissed Taeyeon hotly, deeply, but slowly and almost lazily. However, she didn’t struggle against Taeyeon’s adventurous tongue, and she parted her lips for her and sucked on it, and Taeyeon couldn’t help the moan that escaped her throat.

The black haired girl was so into the kiss that she almost forgot she had her hands on Jungah’s boobs, so she squeezed them intently. She dragged the pads of her fingers over her nipples and forced the lacy fabric of Jungah’s bra out of the way so she could touch her skin directly, and in response Jungah sighed in pleasure and moved her hands from Taeyeon’s thighs up to her ass.

It was almost embarrassing how fast Jungah managed to get Taeyeon wet, but it wasn’t. Not really – it felt way too good for Taeyeon to feel bad about it, so she didn’t care that the front of her panties were starting to get drenched as she moved to straddle one of Jungah’s muscular thighs, her own thigh pressing against the younger girl’s own panties.

She smirked against Jungah’s mouth when she felt that she, too, was quite wet.

She loved not wearing pants to bed.

They got rid of each other’s shirts while trying to remain as close as possible at all times. Taeyeon was left in just her panties (because she didn’t have a friendly relationship with bras), while Jungah kept on her lacy black bralette. It was still pushed out if the way, and as Taeyeon looked down at her girlfriend she admired her perky breasts, her hardened nipples that were basically screaming for attention, and the beautiful moles that were scattered all over her tan skin like constellations.

Taeyeon leaned forward, her naked chest pressing against Jungah’s half-bare one, and she attached her mouth to her girlfriend’s neck as she rolled her hips tentatively against Jungah’s thigh. “You’re so hot, fuck.”

Jungah had the nerve to chuckle at her observation, so Taeyeon chastised her by biting on her neck.

“Ow—! What are you, a vampire?” Jungah asked her, but there was a hint of laughter to her voice. She slipped one of her hands under Taeyeon’s panties and after grabbing a handful of her ass, she pulled her closer to her, down against her thigh.

“You’re rude. You can’t laugh when I tell you that you’re hot,” Taeyeon told her, though her voice was more than a little bit weak. Jungah was doing a great job helping her grind against her godly thigh, after all.

“It just sounded cheesy, sorry,” Jungah said, excusing herself, and she pressed her leg upwards tantalizingly against Taeyeon who was rolling her hips as best as she could against her.

“Shit,” the black haired girl gasped against Jungah’s neck, her left hand cupping Jungah’s breast. Her panties were definitely wet, and her arousal was getting smeared all over Jungah’s thigh, making the slide even easier.

Jungah squeezed her ass again, and Taeyeon pulled away from the blonde’s neck. She didn’t want to crush Jungah with her weight, but also, she wanted to focus on grinding against Jungah’s thigh.

It was starting to get good, the pressure getting tighter and tighter in her stomach as her hips moved faster, one of Jungah’s hands firm on her ass while the other had moved to grip on her hip, when the younger girl forced her to a halt using her hands. She was overwhelmingly stronger than her, and Taeyeon almost whimpered, both turned on by the display of strength but annoyed since it had cut off her main source of pleasure.

Jungah’s next words made her shiver, though.

“Turn over, on your knees,” she told her, _ordered_ her; not a single trace of sleepiness in her voice anymore. Taeyeon did as she was told, of course.

She took the place where Jungah had been lying on the bed, but on her knees. Her chest was heaving with anticipation, and just as she looked over her shoulder to see what Jungah was up to, she saw her and felt her slipping her panties down and pressing a kiss to her butt. Her lacy black bralette was nowhere to be seen anymore, and all that remained was an endless expanse of tan skin that made Taeyeon’s mouth water with want.

Taeyeon helped her get rid of the garment by lifting her legs one at a time, and she was about to ask Jungah what she planned to do when she felt her fingers against her core and she had to bite back a moan. Jungah dipped her fingers inside of her pussy, and then smeared her wetness over her lips, but especially over her clit.

“Fuck, Jungah,” Taeyeon said, grabbing onto the headboard as Jungah’s fingers spread her open again only to repeat her previous action, moaning again when the blonde rubbed in tight circles against her clit.

Jungah’s hand was soon gone, though, but before Taeyeon even had time to complain she felt her pressing her thigh between her legs, her hands grabbing her by the hips, and Taeyeon couldn’t stop herself from moaning at the feeling of having Jungah pressed against her body so fully. Her thigh was lined up against her core, and Jungah only had to rock her hips back and forth against Taeyeon’s to make the older girl feel like she was in heaven.

Having Jungah fuck her with her thigh was one of Taeyeon’s absolute favorite things, but due to the impracticalities of living in a college dorm, both of them with another person, they had only had the chance to do it a few times before.

Taeyeon pushed her own hips back against Jungah’s, meeting her thrusts every time and enjoying the feeling of her thigh against her, hot and wet because of her own arousal. The only regretful thing was that she didn’t get to see Jungah’s face as she fucked her, but she could imagine it. She could imagine the focused expression on her lust-clouded eyes, the way her teeth bore onto her fat, spit-slick lower lip, and beads of sweat rolling down her temples.

One of Jungah’s hands was firmly gripping Taeyeon’s hip, helping her rock back against her thrusts, but Taeyeon suddenly felt the other one running through her hair before grabbing it and twirling it in her fist, pulling back in a way that wasn’t painful, but that certainly wasn’t soft either. The pull made Taeyeon’s jaw go slack in a sigh of pleasure that soon turned into a moan, and she had to take her free hand to her mouth to prevent herself from crying out loud.

She had no idea how Jungah did it, but less than twenty minutes ago she had been deeply asleep, and now she was fucking her brains out.

Taeyeon would’ve given herself a mental high-five for having the best taste on women if she wasn’t nearing her edge.

Jungah’s hips kept on slamming against hers, her strong thigh pressing hard and hot against her clit and her pussy, and the way her fist was pulling on her hair was doing wonders for her. Her own hips were moving erratically, hoping to meet Jungah’s as much as possible, but the heat was building up inside of her way too fast, pushing her closer and closer—

“Jungah, I’m coming,” Taeyeon managed to gasp out right before it hit her, a harsh pull on her hair sending her over the edge. Jungah followed the waves of her orgasm as it hit her, though, matching the movement of her hips, and Taeyeon felt like every nerve of her body was on fire, her head tossed back with the force of Jungah’s hold on her hair.

Jungah let go of her hip and of her hair, then, and Taeyeon plopped on the bed as she recovered from the most intense orgasm she had had in a long, long time. Her scalp hurt a little bit, but that feeling was extremely overpowered by the pleasure that was still numbing her limbs. As she panted to catch her breath, she felt Jungah’s body lowering against hers carefully, so she could press a kiss to her shoulder.

The next thing she felt were Jungah’s fingers on her hair, but this time instead of pulling on it, she caressed it carefully, gently.

“That was fucking awesome,” Taeyeon said breathlessly, half of her face pressed against Jungah’s pillow.

“It was,” Jungah agreed, her voice a little gravelly with arousal, and something in Taeyeon stirred again. She really did want to make her come before they left, but she had no idea how much time had passed. “Did I hurt your head, though?”

“Nope, I’m fine,” Taeyeon assured her. “Just… Give me a second to recover, okay?” She said, turning around so she was on her back and she could look at her girlfriend.

“Okay”, Jungah agreed, her eyelids fluttering closed as Taeyeon reached for her face to cup her cheek and pull her down into a kiss.

“And then,” Taeyeon continued, her lips ghosting against Jungah’s, “you can ride my face.”

A small whimper left Jungah’s lips as Taeyeon connected their mouths in another kiss. “Fuck, yes, okay.”

They kissed languidly for a while, until eventually Taeyeon started getting handsy again. But instead of going for Jungah’s breasts, she slipped her hand between Jungah’s legs and started rubbing against her clit through the fabric. It was very wet, and she felt kind of proud that she had managed to make Jungah get wet pretty much just by getting fucked by her.

Jungah moaned lowly into the kiss, her hips bucking against Taeyeon’s hand.

“We should be quick if we want to beat the alarm clock,” Taeyeon said, speaking against Jungah’s lips while she kept on working her hand against her clit. “Get up here, babe, come on.”

Jungah didn’t have to be told twice.

After Taeyeon had made herself comfortable and Jungah had gotten rid of her underwear, the younger girl climbed over her and straddled her face, her hands immediately looking for purchase on the headboard of the bed.

“You’re so hot like this, all wet for me,” Taeyeon said, unable to help herself as she looked up at Jungah. The scent of her girlfriend was intoxicating, and the sight of her wet pussy just a few inches above her face had her craving for a taste. She put her arms around Jungah’s thighs, her hands splayed on her hips, and she helped her settle over her, lining her pussy with her mouth.

“Oh my god, Tae,” Jungah whimpered, her voice rising in pitch when Taeyeon finally gave her what she wanted and she worked her tongue against her pussy lips. Taeyeon only smirked, glad about the fact that she could make Jungah lose her mind just as much as Jungah could make her lose hers.

If there was something Taeyeon liked (aside from Jungah’s thighs, and Jungah’s tits, and Jungah’s lips, and basically every single thing about Jungah) it was eating Jungah out.

The younger girl was just so responsive, so sensitive to the touches of her lips and her tongue, and Taeyeon had been with her long enough to know just how to get Jungah worked up and on the verge of coming in a matter of minutes. She knew all the things that drove Jungah crazy – she knew how badly the other girl wanted to literally sit on her face, but how, at the same time, she didn’t want to push her or hurt her so she refrained from doing it unless Taeyeon did the offer.

So Taeyeon offered Jungah just that – with the arms she had around her thighs, she pulled her down while she ate Jungah out like a starving woman. Jungah wasn’t loud, but she didn’t bother on silencing herself, and the soft moans of pleasure that escaped her throat as she rocked her hips against Taeyeon’s face were music to Taeyeon’s ears.

It wasn’t until Taeyeon’s lips wrapped around Jungah’s clit and she sucked that she knew her girlfriend was just about to come.

She didn’t have to say it, but Taeyeon only doubled her efforts, her tongue rubbing against Jungah’s clit, her fingers digging hard against the younger’s tan skin. Jungah came with a mute gasp and her head tossed back, her fingers wrapped around the metallic bar of her bed’s headboard.

Taeyeon licked her through it, happily, eagerly, lapping at her arousal and enjoying the way it spilled past her lips and down her chin – she enjoyed making Jungah come just as much as she enjoyed it when Jungah made her come, and actually the younger girl had to stop her by poking at her forehead. 

“Stop, stop, it’s too much—“ she told Taeyeon, breathless, and Taeyeon chuckled, just as breathless, but she did let Jungah go.

She flopped right next to Taeyeon on her side of the bed, right next to the wall. Her chest was rising and falling fast, and Taeyeon found herself entranced by the way her breasts and her ribs want up and down with every breath Jungah took, licking what remained of Jungah’s come from her lips.

Just a few moments later, as they laid in a comfortable silence that was only interrupted by their soft pants, Jungah’s phone started ringing with the sound of her alarm clock.

They looked at each other when the music started, and instead of turning it off right away, they laughed and gave each other a high five.

(It was more a failed attempt at a high five than an actual high five, though, but it wasn’t like they cared.

They would make it to the party in time and they had also managed to slot in one intense orgasm for each one of them. 

For all that it mattered, they were already winners.)

**Author's Note:**

> This thing was in my WIPs folder for way too long, and I decided to get it out today because I was pissed off. I was going to go out with my friends but I got sick (like, food-poisoning sick) and couldn't go out. Obbviously, writing lesbian porn is the only solution to such a problem.  
> Hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing this, at least~
> 
> Comments? Kudos? I would really appreciate your feedback!!


End file.
